ni_tian_xie_shen_against_the_godsfandomcom-20200223-history
Mu Bingyun
Female |Profound Strength = Late Stage Divine Sovereign Realm |Occupation = Ancestor/Founder of Frozen Cloud Asgard Ice Phoenix 36th Palace's Palace Master Realm King of Snow Song Realm Sect Master of Divine Ice Phoenix Sect |Affiliation = Frozen Cloud Asgard Snow Song Realm Divine Ice Phoenix Sect |Age = 10,000+ |Relatives = Father and Mother (Deceased) Mu Xuanyin (Elder Sister) |Disciple(s) = Mu Xiaolan Yun Che (In Name Only) |Planet = |AKA = Fairy Mu (By Yun Che) Senior Ancestor Bingyun (By FCA Ladies) Palace Master Bingyun Fairy Bingyun |Chinese = 沐冰云 |Pinyin = Mù bǐng yún |Bloodline = Ice Phoenix |First Appearance = Chapter 603 (Appearance) Chapter 934 (True Appearance) |Master(s) = Mu Huanzhi (Half-master) (Former) |Allies = Heaven's Fate Wanderer (During memory loss) |Continent = Ice Phoenix Region|image1 = |Realm = Snow Song Realm|Laws = Water|Legacies = Ice Phoenix Legacy}} Mu Bingyun is the founder of Frozen Cloud Asgard. She is from the Realm of the Gods, Snow Song Realm. She is the Palace Master of the Ice Phoenix 36th Palace and she is the second most powerful individual in Divine Ice Phoenix Sect, below only her elder sister Mu Xuanyin who is the Sect Master and also Realm King of the Snow Song Realm. Appearance She is extremely beautiful that even the best painting in the world would find hard to portray. But, she is also cold and indifferent to the extreme. She is like a beautiful painted immortal and no one could feel even a hint of lust towards her. Personality Her personality is extremely calm and mild. Her heart and mind are pure and without a speck of dust. She is kind and detests killing. When she recovered she didn't kill the people who destroyed the Eternal Night Royal Family, and Frozen Cloud Asgard, which was built for ill-fated girls who had nowhere else to go. Background Mu Bingyun is the second most powerful and distinguished member of the Divine Ice Phoenix Sect. Her strength is in the later stages of the Divine Sovereign Profound. She was heavily injured and poisoned by Huo Rulie with the Horned Dragon's Poison as revenge for Mu Xuanyin crippling Huo Rulie's only son. Mu Bingyun used a dimensional stone to escape and arrived by chance on Blue Pole Star. The severe poison wound caused her to lose her power and memory. Mu Bingyun was saved by the Eternal Night Queen from Eternal Night Royal Family. The Eternal Night Queen saved her from a Tyrant Profound Beast and helped her regain her strength. As she regained her memories and strength she created Frozen Cloud Asgard, for women who had nowhere else to go and eventually left Frozen End Divine Arts, a supreme profound art from the Realm of the Gods, with the sect. However, it was impossible for normal people to cultivate, thus she created Frozen Cloud Arts within seven days, before returning to the Snow Song Realm. However, the Horned Dragon Poison continued to slowly kill her and even Mu Xuanyin could not find a cure. Plotline Mu Bingyun would visit Frozen Cloud Asgard occasionally using Dimentional Profound Stones. She is seen as visibly weak and ill. During one of these visits, she was so weak and close to death that she fell from the sky and was saved by Yun Che. After being cured of the poison with the Sky Poison Pearl, she was very thankful of Yun Che and promised not to reveal his secrets. She agreed to help Yun Che and took him to the Snow Song Realm and invited him into her Ice Phoenix 36th Palace. Upon arriving at the Thirty-Sixth Ice Phoenix Palace, she gave Yun Che information about the place and some common knowledge in the Realm of the Gods. She then left together with Mu Xiaolan. When Mu Xiaolan asked her why is she treating Yun Che so good, Mu Bingyun answered that it's because he saved her life and Yun Che could also be of great help if the Snow Song Realm has someone injured by poison. She also warned Mu Xiaolan to be careful because Yun Che’s appearance, nature, and behavior are rather dangerous for girls, especially young inexperienced girls. And she has to be in contact with him often. Mu Xiaolan misunderstood her, but she didn't continue to explain. After the announcement of the Voice of Eternal Heaven disappeared, Mu Bingyun went to inform Yun Che about the situation and told him that they're responsible to give him something else if they can't bring him to the Profound God Convention. That only made Yun Che more determined to reach the Divine Tribulation Realm to see Jasmine. She along 10 other elders and palace masters took every disciple at the Divine Tribulation Realm under the age of 60 to the Eternal Heaven Realm to compete in the Profound God Convention. They met up with the Flame God Realm entourage and greeted them. Later the Sword Sovereign and his disciple arrive at the Snow Song Realm to use their teleportation device, she alongside every elder and palace master greets the Sword Sovereign alongside the Flame God Realm's sect masters. After arriving at the Profound God Convention she sees how Yun Che, who has the weakest strength soar up above the top 100, realising he cheated she hopes for the best. After Yun Che passed the second stage becoming one of the 1000 cultivators Yun Che is accused of cheating and questioned by Qu Hui, she does her best to vouch for Yun Che to reduce his sentence. Later after Yun Che was allowed to perform in the third competition, she alongside everyone else finds out he has reached the Great Perfection realm of Moon Splitting Cascade. She appears after the first day of the fights at night after Yun Che talked with Jasmine, she asked him what he wanted to do and if he has the resolution to go through with them. She appears again at the Moon God Realm wedding, but quickly leaves again with her entourage after Xia Qingyue and Yun Che ran away and Yue Wuya flew into a rage. She appears later after Yun Che comes back to the Snow Song Realm and tries to tease Mu Xiaolan. After the death of her sister, Yun Che comes to the Snow Song Realm with Mu Xuanyin's body, when she meets Yun Che again she proceeds to slap Yun Che, but doesn't do anything else as he is the one her sister loves, and she would not want to take her sadness out on Yun Che, she tells Yun Che not to be reckless and risk his life for others because her sister sacrificed her own life to save him. She later succeeded as the Divine Ice Phoenix Sect's Sect Master and Snow Song Realm's Realm King. Trivia * She seems to be bad at giving names, giving childish or pet-like names. * Her sword Cloud Butterfly Blade was given to her by her mother * Her father and mother were killed by Devils. Category:Frozen Cloud Immortal Palace Category:Female Category:Human Category:Divine Sovereign Realm Category:Characters Category:Allies Category:Divine Ice Phoenix Sect Category:Alive Category:Water Laws